Sara's Pursuit
by Moonpattern
Summary: Sara is out for some Valentine's Day Fun


Fic Title: Sara's Pursuit

Author: Moonpattern,

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Date: Jan 2005

Feedback: I'll take feedback

Rating: R

Disclaimer: "This is not meant to be taken as true, I make no $$$ . . .")

Summary: Valentine's Day fun

Dedications: Princess Grits, without her I couldn't have done this.

Gil Grissom woke up to his usual routine. Turn the coffee pot on, get the paper of the front step and sit down to do the crossword. This day was no different than any other, or was it?

He picked up his paper off the step and unfolded it to get to the crossword. While doing so a small envelope emerged from within the confines of the paper. Taking a closer look his name, _Gil Grissom_, was neatly written across the center of the envelope. He got up from the table and went to retrieve his gloves from the bathroom.

Upon further inspection, there was an invitation typed on the small card within the envelope. _Meet me at the Bellagio at 8 pm Monday night. Don't be late._ Who would send this to him, was his only question. He was curious at the invitation. Being an investigator and all, he knew he would have to get dressed and go out Monday night to see who was trying to get his attention.

He was not the most socially avid player on the field, in fact he could count on one hand the amount of dates he had been on in the last five years, wait, in the last ten years. He shook his head. _Am I that awful that I haven't had a date in years? The last lady I pursued was Terri Miller, and that ended badly, who else would be my secret admirer?_

Grissom walked into the locker room to put his things into his locker. When he opened the door a small sweetly scented red envelope fell from inside his locker. He looked at it and saw similarly scrawled with the writing from this morning. He quickly opened it to view its contents before anyone else saw. _Look at the calendar. Do you know what Monday is? Make sure you come prepared._ He pushed the paper into his pocket and ran for his office. When inside he took the paper out and began to inspect it again. He smelled it. It smelt of Strawberries, it was very sensual. He looked at the calendar, as he was told. Monday was February fourteenth. He read the words closer. Valentine's Day. _Valentines Day? What about Valentines Day? Come prepared, prepared with what? Maybe I will get more clues before Monday._ He shoved the paper into his pocket and went to pass out assignments.

"Whoa boss," Nick asked, "what's with the smile?"

"What smile?"

"The one that is from ear to ear." Warrick added.

"Nothing special, aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Sure, but this is very unusual for you."

"Fine, I'll make sure I don't smile anymore." He stifled back a laugh and cleared his throat. "Tonight we have work to do." And he proceeded to hand out assignments.

At the end of the shift, Grissom approached his car to find another note on the seat of his Tahoe. He picked it up to examine it. _Well, someone's persistent; I'll give them that._ He held it up to his nose, same smell of strawberries. He quickly opened the envelope to reveal the note inside. _I prefer lilies to roses, but I won't say not to red-tipped white roses. They melt my heart._ He studied the words carefully. _Who would be doing this? _It was driving him crazy. He left and headed to the floral shop to check into flowers. After careful consideration he ordered both a dozen red-tipped white roses and a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. He passed the florist his credit card and left for home. _If they can take the time to pursue me, I can go crazy on flowers, after all, it is for Valentines Day._ He shook his head. _Gil Grissom, are you insane? You have never been one for celebrating holidays let alone Valentines Day._ He pulled into his driveway and went inside to go to sleep. He secretly hoped that he would get another note tonight when he got to work.

He busily went to his locker as if he was on a mission. He opened it up hoping to find the small strawberry scented surprise; he was shocked to find the locker empty except for the usual contents. He pouted most of the night. The whole crew noticed it but no one had enough nerve to mention it to him. At the end of shift, he headed to the truck, hoping to find the note like yesterday but was sadly disappointed to find the seat bare. When he got home there was a small red envelope pinned on his door. He quickly unlocked the door, removed the note and went inside. He opened it up to reveal the letter inside. _Did I have you worried I forgot about you? I didn't, I was just busy. I want to let you know that I like pecans and peppermints._ He looked at the note again. _How did they know I was expecting a note, have they been watching me? Pecans and Peppermints, what a combination. _He thought to himself, _I'll go get some pecans and peppermints tomorrow._ He undressed and got ready for bed.

When he awoke, he quickly got ready and headed downtown to order candy for his date. He ordered a gift basket that included both pecans and peppermints and he arranged to have it delivered to the Bellagio under his name. Happy with his purchases, he headed to work. When he opened his locker there was a strong scent of strawberries wafting out at him. He instantly began to beam as he picked up the paper. _After yesterday, I figured you needed this, just a note to let you know I'm thinking about you._ He smiled more and shoved the note into his pocket. _I think I'm beginning to like this. I wonder who is sending me these notes?_ He headed for his office.

He wondered all evening if he would have another note before he went home, he was beginning to expect them and was mildly disappointed when he didn't receive them. He was saddened when he got home without a little red note waiting for him. He went in to bed, dreaming about his secret admirer. Only one person haunted his dreams, however, and he knew she wasn't behind this. He proved to her on many occasions he wasn't interested, or that's what his brain told him where his heart told him something completely different. He succumbed to sleep dreaming sweet thoughts of her, of Sara.

When he woke up he went out to put the coffee pot on and notice a small red envelope on the floor. He rushed over to read what was inside. _Were you worried? The color I will be wearing Monday night is red, please dress accordingly. _Grissom went to turn the coffee pot on and think about his latest clue. He went to recover the rest of the clues and laid them out on the table as if it were a case he was working on. _Let see, what do we know. The Bellagio Monday Night. It's Valentine's Day. She likes Lilies and White Roses tipped with red. She enjoys pecans and peppermints. She will be wearing red. I need to go shopping, I need an outfit to match red, what color red. I will have to investigate this further tonight, maybe ask Catherine about the color red. _Suddenly something hit him._ They haven't actually said they were a woman, I hope they are a woman. _He began to worry.

Grissom approached the break room to find Sara and Catherine enjoying a cup of coffee. "Ladies, how many colors of red are there?"

"Let me see," Catherine began, "There is Crimson, Burgundy, Wine, Blood to name a few. Why?"

"Just asking." He was silent for a minute. "Is there a difference in the colors?"

"Men." Sara started, "Is there a difference between yellow and orange?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a difference between the colors of red."

Grissom walked away puzzled by his new findings. He returned only to pass out assignments and then retreated to his office to do paperwork. By the end of shift he was tired, he had done enough paperwork and he just wanted his bed. When he got to his car, there was a little red envelope waiting for him on the seat. His tiredness subsided as he picked up the envelope and proceeded to open it up. A small scrap of fabric fell out; he was puzzled but picked up the note to read. _I figured, since you were a man, I'd give you a sample of the color I will be wearing. Are you still interested?_ He opened the fabric and nearly choked. It was a miniscule lace thong, red in color. He got in the truck and drove as fast as he could to get himself home. _Interested? Interested? I guess I'm interested. I'm a trained investigator, why wouldn't I be interested._ He kept picturing the owner of the lace thong. His thoughts could only mount to Sara, begging that she was indeed the owner of this tiny lace thong. He began to get flushed. His thoughts were of Sara in the thong and then Sara out of the thong. Once inside the house he added the latest note to the neat pile and headed for a cold shower to tame his thoughts. It didn't work well, his thoughts were still of Sara, he knew he was setting himself up for a fall, hoping it was Sara. It would be like a dream come true. To find out it was someone else meeting him at the Bellagio, playing this game with him would crush his heart.

When he woke up, he took the fragment of fabric and headed downtown to get himself an appropriate outfit for his surprise date. All the way his thoughts were on Sara, looking at the red thong his mind raced. He shook his head to rid his brain of the inappropriate thoughts that were clouding his judgement. The woman at the counter was helpful and she didn't even question him carrying around a lady's thong for comparison even though he felt odd about it. She didn't ask about the thong, anything goes in Vegas. He hurried home with his purchases; he was excited and thought he looked damn fine in his new black suit with a black and red striped shirt. It looked more like something Warrick would wear, but he was willing to try new things. He settled in and got ready to go to work hoping he could make it through the night without thinking of Sara sporting that skimpy red thong.

Grissom walked into the break room and was ready to hand out assignments. He was doing well with his thoughts until Sara ambled in wearing a snug-fitting red top. That made him go insane. He couldn't even piece together a coherent thought. He handed out assignments and went to his office to hide his embarrassment and his newfound arousal. Seeing her in that red shirt immediately led his mind to picture her in that tight red shirt and that lacy red thong. _What was wrong with him? He wasn't worthy of Sara; she deserved better after all the hot and cold he had been with her. What made him think that Sara would be the one behind this game? He had his chance and blew it. His brain knew better, but his heart was still in denial._

At the end of shift, there was another envelope waiting for him on the door. He quickly opened it to reveal the note. _I would appreciate a necklace to compliment my outfit. There is one in particular I like; it is a Dragonfly pendant with a sapphire stone, which is my birthstone. _He noted what the request was and went in to catch some sleep. His thoughts were still of Sara. He tossed and turned for hours before he got up and took a shower and then finally got a few hours of sleep. When he woke he went on his mission to find this necklace. He called a friend of his who owned _Sader's Jewel_s and inquired about the necklace. He told him of three places to look so he set out on his assignment. After three jewellery stores; he found the one the note talked about. It was dainty but stunning. He looked at it and couldn't help picturing Sara wearing nothing but the necklace he held in his hand and the red thong. That red thong did nothing but haunt him since it was sent to him. He went home to review his evidence.

While he was at the jewellers, he was told that Sapphire was the stone for the month of September and his secret admirer had said that this was their birthstone. Sara's birthday was in September; it had to be a coincidence. His mind wandered to that sexy thong and the beautiful necklace. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Feelings found him more aroused than ever and he needed to shower before work. _How was he going to get through work? Seeing Sara, picturing her in that damn thong, why had his secret admirer sent that to him? She must have known it would torture him, but how could she know?_ He opened the door to go to work and he was faced with yet another little red envelope. _After buying the necklace I'm sure you know my birthday is in September, in case you were wondering I'm a Virgo, but that is all you will know unless you can figure it out for yourself._

Grissom added the note to the pile and left for work. In the break room they were all laughing. Greg was reading the horoscopes. He was reading Nick's when he entered.

"Hey, Greg, read mine. I'm a Virgo." Sara piped in as Grissom took a seat.

_Virgo? Sara's a Virgo? My secret admirer is a Virgo, coincidence? Maybe. _He was getting flushed again. He stood up, excused himself and ran to his office to be alone with his thoughts. _Am I reading too much into this? I want so much for it to be Sara, for Sara to be wearing that red lace thong under her red dress with a slit up her long legs to her wonderful hips. _He shook his head. _Snap out of it Gil. She is too good for you, there is no way it is her. Your brain knows that, now you just need to convince your heart. It is only two more days, you can do it. Can't you?_

At the end of shift Grissom rushed home to have a closer look at his case now that there was new evidence. He sat down and jotted some notes down. _You know that your admirer likes flowers, but so do most women. She likes pecans and peppermints, but so do lots of people. She will be wearing red, but it will be Valentine's Day. That will not be unusual. She wears thongs, oh that sweet thong. Get yourself together Gil; you are not helping this case. Newest information; lets review, she has a birthday in September and she is a Virgo. Gil, damnit! You have solved murder cases with less and you can't figure out something as simple as a secret admirer. Well you know she knows where you work, some of the notes were found at work, she knows where your locker is, which vehicle you drive and where you live. Who fits into this category that we know. Sara. Yes Sara. Shut up brain, I could be right. She could be behind this. My heart hopes she is. What if she isn't, you will be disappointed, will you still go Monday night Gil? Of course you will, after all this torture you have got to see who is behind it._

He pulled himself together and jumped into bed to try and get some much needed sleep. His thoughts were still of Sara. Sara in the thong parading around for him. Sara in a brilliant red dress. Sara waiting for him at the Bellagio. SARA. He woke up with a jolt and composed himself and ran a cold shower to cool off his thoughts. He had to stop thinking about her. He wasn't sure he could. He went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and noticed a red envelope on the floor. He turned the coffee on and sat down to read his newest note. _Just to let you know, I will be the lanky brunette in the stunning red dress perched on the bar at the Bellagio. This is where I will meet you._ He took out his notebook and scrawled down the newest information. _She was lanky, didn't that mean tall? Sara is tall. Get Sara out of your head, think straight Gil, focus! She also said she was a brunette. Sara is a brunette. There goes that focus out the door**. Suddenly his mind wandered to walking in the front door of the Bellagio walking over to the bar, flowers and candy in hand and he slowly reached the bar, there was a tall brunette standing back to him. He placed his gifts down and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and there he was faced with Sara Sidle. Within seconds her face went blank and his heart began to crack**. What if it wasn't Sara, what was he gonna do? Could he face the reality of it being someone else? He had to._

He hurried to work hoping that would ease his mind and regroup his thoughts. He went out in the field with Greg, he would ask the least amount of questions. Grissom figured the Newbie was still scared of him. He returned from his case and was about to grab his things from his locker when the red envelope fell out at him. He quickly opened it up. _This will be your last note before our rendezvous. I know you are handling this like a case so I will give you a piece of evidence. I too share your passion for science. _He smiled and shoved the note in his pocket and headed home to re evaluate his case. _So she liked science, did that mean she was a scientist, or just liked science. Sara was a scientist. Jesus Gil, stop thinking about her, if it is not her, you may have a heart attack right in the middle of the Bellagio. On second thoughts, if by some chance it happens to be Sara you might still have a heart attack or die from shock. _He calmed himself down enough to get a little sleep; he needed a bit of sleep before his date tonight. His mind started playing tricks on him. **_His mind wandered to walking in the front door of the Bellagio walking over to the bar, flowers and candy in hand and he slowly reached the bar, there was a tall brunette standing back to him. He placed his gifts down and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and there he was faced with Lady Heather. _**He gasped and woke up in a hurry. _What? No. Couldn't be. Could it? He recapped; she knows where he works, where he lives, would she wear the red thong? Wasn't black more her style. The only thing was the September item; he had no idea when her birthday was. He did know she was diabetic, but maybe the candy was to throw him off her scent. Scent, strawberries didn't seem like something she would wear, but this game would be something she would enjoy. What about the science comment? She was intrigued by his line of work, but nothing more. It couldn't be Heather, right, it had to be Sara. _

Not being able to sleep allowed him to think more, he thought so much he nearly got his palms blistered for his date. The more he thought of Sara wearing that red thong the more aroused he got and no matter how many cold showers he took he couldn't shake it until he began to relieve some of the pressure. _If thoughts of Sara do this to me, her touch will have me addicted for life._ He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and busily began to get ready for his date.

One last look in the mirror and he grabbed the jewellery case and was out the door. _Here we go big guy, you could be in for the shock of your life. _Within thirty minutes he was in front of the Bellagio giving the valet his keys. He walked inside and picked up his flowers and candy and strolled towards the bar. Perched on the edge of the bar was a tall brunette dressed in a floor-length red gown, the same color as the thong she had sent him. Butterflies invaded his stomach. He was so nervous. _What if this is Sara? What if it isn't Sara? What will I do? _He approached the woman, taken in by her feminine form. The closer he got to her the more sure he was of who was standing back to him at the bar. He got close and inhaled her scent. It was the same scent she had put on the enveloped. He was drunk in her aroma as he staggered closer to her. He placed his gifts down on the counter and gently tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, his heart sank.

Sara turned around to see a shocked Gil Grissom before her. She knew it would surprise him, but she hadn't figured it was to this extent. She had one day just decided to give it a go and played with the idea long before she ever put it into play. He had teased her, flirting one-day and not the next. He was hot and cold. Like comparing California to Alaska. Sometimes she just didn't know what to think. She decided that if he went through with her demands set forth on the notes she casually planted that he may actually be worth the fight.

The whole plan was easier to execute than she had originally thought. She knew of his habits. The first letter planted in his newspaper was good bait. It got him hooked. Being a fellow investigator, she knew it would. His reactions at work told her that he had taken the bait. The second letter was in his locker. It was too easy, and the smile that was on his face told her that he was intrigued by something, it was that look he gets when he is in solve mode on a big case. The next letter was left on his car seat. She just took the spare set of keys to Grissom's Tahoe and placed the letter inside, no one was the wiser. This was the letter she requested flowers, she put what she liked, it had been brought up in conversations before, but he probably hadn't picked up on it. The next note was her request for pecans and peppermints. She was always sucking on peppermints, something she had got hooked on trying to quit smoking. This was in the first note she pinned to his door. The next note was an ego boost, just letting him know she was thinking about him. It was left in his locker. The next note was her one of her favorite ones. It told him she would be wearing red and for him to dress accordingly, that was when he started asking her and Catherine about shades of red, he was confused. Sara was overjoyed at how confused he was at the thought of various shades of red. That was when she decided to send him the thong. She left it on his car seat. She knew he got it because he was extremely flustered at work. The next note requested the necklace and told him that her birthday was in September. She pinned this one to the door. The next one she slid under the door, it revealed that she was a Virgo and then at work she intentionally asked Greg to read her horoscope in front of Grissom hoping he would pick up on it. The next one she slipped under his door too, it informed him that she would be a lanky brunette and standing at the bar at the Bellagio. That had to get the wheels moving. In her last letter she told him she shared a passion for science. That led her up to now.

She was dressed to kill. The red dress was to the floor. The slit up the side showed off her shapely legs and her nice ass. Her hair was down and it lay in ringlets. He tapped her on the shoulder. She knew he was there, she sensed his presence. She slowly turned around; and could see the look of shock was plastered all over his face. He gasped and had to regain his bearings, he nearly lost his balance.

"You." He choked out.

"Surprise." She laughed.

"I…er…um…."

"Wow, you are speechless, I'm impressed."

"Sara," he eventually gasped out. "My heart had a suspicion it was you, but my brain tried to convince me otherwise."

"Should've listened to your heart, it never lies."

"I brought your gifts." He motioned to the things he had set down on the counter. He picked up the necklace.

"You found it."

"I'm a trained investigator, did you have any doubts?"

"No, I knew you would."

"Let me put it on you." She lifted her hair and allowed him to put it on her. "Stunning."

"Our table is ready when you are."

"Anytime Sara."

"I got a present for you too. Feel my ass."

He looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Just do it." He complied and felt the delicate lace of the thong that shares so many thoughts. A grin came across his face. "Did you like the surprise I sent you?"

"More than you will ever know. Work has been awful this week. I couldn't stop thinking about you in that thong. I was doing well until you wore that red shirt. Did you do that on purpose?" She nodded. "You're bad."

"I've only just begun."

The meal was beautiful and they enjoyed some casual conversation. Sara had caught a cab so she caught a ride with Grissom. He invited her back to his place for drinks. They both had the night off. The music wafted inside the Tahoe.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Sara smiled to herself as she listened to the lyrics; Bonnie Tyler knew what she was talking about. Forever was gonna start tonight. They pulled up to his townhouse and he stopped the engine.

"You sure you want to come up?"

"More than anything."

"Nothing needs to happen, Sara, we have forever."

"I know, but if it does, will that be a bad thing?"

"No."

"Then let's go inside."

They walked to the door hand in hand. He unlocked the door and as soon as they were inside, she kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Coffee or wine?"

"Ooh wine, if you don't mind."

He poured two glasses and joined her on the sofa. She reached over and touched his cheek. It felt like fire under her touch. He leaned in and kissed her neck, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent.

"I love the way you smell." He kissed a path up to her mouth and kissed her hard. She fumbled with his jacket and shirt to rid him of the clothes so she could see his bare chest. The sight took her back. It was way better than in her dreams. She ran her hand over his flesh and he growled. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She slowly stood up and the dress fell to the floor revealing the red thong and the matching bra. The real thing was way better than his dreams had ever been. He leaned in and began to kiss the naked flesh. She got up and took his hand. He led her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He discarded his pants and joined her on the bed in his boxers. They attacked each other like no one else mattered. Trying to use all the pent up sexual tension in one kiss. Within seconds both were rid of their remaining garments and they were flesh to flesh. Feeling each other's body, craving more. She got up and slowly kissed a trail to his lips. She kissed him hard. Within minutes she was screaming his name.

He smiled and curled up beside her. ""Forever's gonna start tonight." She mumbled.

He nodded in agreement. "Forever does start tonight."


End file.
